


Sadderdaze [ Sirius x Severus ]

by Sam_Black30



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Black30/pseuds/Sam_Black30
Summary: ✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓Los sábados para Severus siempre son los peores días para su tristeza.┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧publicado originalmente en wattpad.https://www.wattpad.com/story/221225344-sadderdaze-sirius-x-severus
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 9





	Sadderdaze [ Sirius x Severus ]

**✦ [ 1/1 ] ✦**

【C】【a】【p】【i】【t】【u】【l】【o】 【1/1】

[ ʟᴀ ᴍᴀɢɪᴀ ᴘᴀʀᴀ ᴄᴜʀᴀʀ ʜᴇʀɪᴅᴀs ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Severus jamás había conocido el amor a sus ya quince y desdichados años, lo único que deseaba era escapar de su aburrida realidad a un lugar donde nadie le restregara su horrible vida donde la soledad era su única compañía por mas amigos que tuviera... a veces se necesita un poco romance, no palabras comprensivas de su mejor amiga Lily que solo lo hundían un poco mas en su tristeza pero el trataba de aceptarlas con una amena sonrisa por no hacer sentir de mala a la pelirroja._

_Era normal que cada sábado se entristeciera y empezara a pensar en cada cosa mala que le había sucedido, volviendo a sentir en carne propia cada recuerdo bochornoso y desdichado con un pequeño tinte de amarga diversión por que al fin y al cabo, se reía de sus malos momentos. El primer paso para aceptar la realidad, es burlarse de si mismo, por que así no dolerá cuando los demás lo hacen, entonces todo será mas fácil y los sábados ya no serán tan grises._

_Amaba el gris tanto como el negro, el color plata era magnifico aunque estaba seguro de que si el utilizara ese tono le quedaría espantoso como todo, por que el no era alguien que se reconsiderada lindo, si lo fuera, su vida no sería un asco. Se sentía dentro de un cuadro del renacimiento en cuales se notaba sus feas facciones pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, nadie lo notaría por mas que fuera una bella obra de arte o al menos eso pensaba el, ya que Sirius cada vez que lo veía suspiraba completamente perdido en como el menor era._

_Eran tan distintos el uno del otro, Black jamás perdía la felicidad, se marcaba en su rostro si digno de una galería que mostrara solo cuadros de el. Si se le preguntara a Severus, el gris si quedaba bien en Sirius ya que sus ojos eran de tal color, brillaban como las estrellas que alumbraban a Snape cada noche de soledad siendo melancólico mientras miraba por la ventana de su oscura habitación. Siempre permanecía en el mismo sitio contemplando a la luna descender despacio hasta que llegaba el amanecer._

_Aunque el menor no lo admitiera pensaba en Sirius y en sus ojos grises llenos de alegría que capaz el jamás podría poseer. Ese era el karma de las personas que cada tanto se dejaban caer en pena, no se sentían dignos de ser felices y Severus, poco a poco se acostumbraba a ese estilo de vida muy indigno pero realista aunque ya quisieran muchos que no fuera de ese modo._

_Black sabía que Snape no era feliz todos y aun mas los sábados así que de forma lenta, fue entrando a su vida pasando tiempo con el, hablándole de cualquier banalidad que se le ocurriera y pudiera hacerlo reír, las madrugadas dejaron de ser frías y ahora en la ventana de Severus no se encontraba el solo, Sirius estaba a su lado observando detenidamente a la luna... las estrellas dejaron de ser brillantes para el menor, los ojos del pelinegro eran mas resplandecientes que cualquier otro astro en el cielo._

_Todo fue paz y armonía, los sábados se convirtieron como en cualquier otro día de la semana dejando atrás toda esa tristeza, Severus había conocido el amor y aunque entendía que no se necesita a alguien mas para estar completo, se sentía dichoso de sentir tales sentimientos que pensó que nunca iba a gozar, sonreía y reía por donde iba, nadie iba a detenerlo a partir de ese momento._

_Aquel sábado en que Sirius lo beso por primera vez uniéndose como una sola alma para siempre, dejo atrás toda tristeza que pudo haber sentido alguna vez, había encontrado la felicidad y su vida cambiaría a partir de ese momento por que no hay magia mas poderosa para curar cualquier herida, que el amor._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


End file.
